


Bloom and Grow

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: Ke'riel [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Avariel, Childhood Friends, Cute Kids, Flowers, Friendship, Gen, Half-orc, Kid Fic, M/M, POV Third Person, Pre-Relationship, Present Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: A slice-of-life look into a day in Kerhs and U'riel's childhood. Flowers are picked, faces are flushed, and children are happy. (Let them be HAPPY.)





	Bloom and Grow

“U’ri,  _ look!”  _

The two children are exploring, just on the outskirts of the town that U’riel had moved to nearly a year ago. It is just past noon, the sun hanging hot in the cloudless sky above them. The shade of the trees had beckoned, and it had been too much for the young adventurers to resist. 

“What is it?” U’riel crowds in behind Kerhs, staring with wide eyes at the sight that had stopped him in his tracks. “ _ Oh.” _

“It’s you, if you were a flower,” Kerhs states boldy, looking over his shoulder to give U’riel a cheeky grin. U’riel blushes, which --he is certain-- was exactly what Kerhs was attempting to get  him to do. 

U’riel nudges him in the shoulder, a pleased smile on his lips despite his embarrassed flush. “ _ Kerhs _ , I am not a flower.”

“No, but if you were…” Kerhs stoops down. Even young as he is, he is gangly, all long legs and skinny arms. U’riel is thin, too, but he is much shorter, despite technically being the elder of the two. (The difference in ages had been one of the strangest things to get used to upon coming here, but U’riel had adapted to it as well as was possible. He no longer gave much thought to the strange, technical age difference between himself and the other children in the village. It did not much matter in the long run, anyway.) 

Kerhs plucks the flower deftly from the ground and turns his body properly to face U’riel, holding it out to him in offering. It really is beautiful, with a stem free of thorns and petals that crescendo from a vibrant purple to a near-blue in the centre, with yellow just adorning the edges. U’riel giggles and reaches for the flower. 

“Uh uh uh, not so fast.” Kerhs seems to rethink handing it over, and U’riel’s hand pauses halfway to it. Kerhs gives him another one of those  _ grins _ , the ones that make him feel as though he can do anything, and reaches forward to wind the flower through U’riel’s long, blond hair and tuck the stem behind his ear. “There.  _ That’s  _ where it’s s’posed to go.” 

“Oh!” U’riel brings his hand up to brush it, gingerly, and then smiles happily at Kerhs when he is certain that it will not fall from his head. “Thank you.” He says it sincerely, and this time, it is Kerhs who blushes, his green cheeks colouring further before he turns away to hide it. 

“Yeah, yeah. ‘Welcome,” he says, and then gestures for U’riel to follow him, taking off suddenly and bounding in the opposite direction. “C’mon! I bet there’s more of them over here!” 

Laughing, U’riel brushes the flower one more time before running to catch up with Kerhs, tripping just a little in his haste to follow. 

When U’riel goes home that evening and explains the story behind the now-wilting flower in his hair, his parents look worriedly at one another. He hears them conversing in concerned, hushed tones after they put him to bed, but he curls his fingers around the soft petals of the flower on his bedside table and falls asleep thinking the day, well-spent, with his best friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kerhs belongs to @sarcastic-skeptic on tumblr
> 
> I just want these two losers to be happy is that so much to ask?   
> Kudos/comments are love. Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
